


gilded

by caffein8



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Argr/Ergi Dynamics, Berserker Thor (Marvel), Concubine Thor, Desk Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, King Loki, M/M, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Semi-public hand jobs, Sibling Incest, Thorki Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffein8/pseuds/caffein8
Summary: It has been centuries since a court argr was present in the halls of the palace, the practice ending in the final stretch of King Bor's reign. Famed for their beauty and allure, they were seen as a status symbol of Asgard's power and wealth, and a living death for those who ended up as one.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 144
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2019





	gilded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MatadorCocktail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatadorCocktail/gifts).



> Loved your prompt (and I kinda went ham on the indulgence hehe). Wouldn't have asked for a better one for my first Thorki fic! Hope you loved it as much as I loved to write it! 
> 
> Happy Holidays and Merry Thorki!

"Before we begin, let me answer all the questions that must possibly be brewing in your minds," the newly crowned King of Asgard spoke, a dignified air about him with each step echoing in the chamber. "With a tale long hidden in our family since the Siege of Jotunheim."

Esteemed dignitaries from all over the Nine Realms sparked with equal amounts of interest and confusion. No, not for how _young_ a man the new Allfather was, but for the veiled individual walking beside him, dragging behind a long train that glided and shone in the candlelight. Far too tall and too broad to be a typical concubine, and his gait was all too familiar. A soft, melodic tinkling came as well, suggesting the jewels and precious stones dripping on golden skin under the golden silk. He was a vision in gold, rivaling the halls of Asgard herself. 

Oh, it cannot be.

It has been centuries since a court _argr_ was present in the halls of the palace, the practice ending in the final stretch of King Bor's reign. Famed for their beauty and allure, they were seen as a status symbol of Asgard's power and wealth, and a living death for those who ended up as one.

Loki crossed his legs once he was seated, a thin gold chain perched delicately on his fingers connected him to the _argr_. A sharp tug and a deep resounding growl came - barely heard except by the one who mattered who merely quirked a brow - before the _argr_ knelt himself on the green velvet cushion by the King's side. 

"As you all know, we lost the late King and Queen of Asgard during the Siege. Fingers were immediately, undoubtedly pointed towards the Jotnar and kept that way." Loki cocked his head, relaxed in his sprawl on his chair with Gungnir in hand and the chain in the other. A vast contrast to the solid and steady image Odin imposed once upon a time. "Of course, _I_ made sure of it. Why, I hear you ask? Because of the ugly truth I had to endure."

The chain in his hand tightened as Loki cast the argr forward into a low bow, veil sliding back like molten gold. It pooled by their feet, revealing Thor in chains, adorned in glittering jewels worth more than some of the ladies and gentlemen in court.

"Behold: the _murderer_. Used the rawest form of seiðr in the act. A _coward_ in all manners of the word." Gasps, all around. Questions erupted like a flood but Loki's voice rose above the rest, sinking them back into silence. "It is my own brother, Thor Odinson, and yes, he is not quite dead as you were lead to believe. Say hello for me, my dear."

Thor's gaze snapped up at him, eyes a piercing blue before he turned back to hang his head low and obedient. A shiver ran down his spine with all of the eyes on him, skimming him like soft caresses, tracing through every line of webwork his lightning left on that fateful night that peeked through what little clothes he was made to wear. His cheeks burned madly, creeping up to his ears to Loki's pleasure. 

"This is a mad man, a warmongering fool, a beast of burden, and the blood of the _berserker_ runs through his veins," Loki spat out the infamous moniker, gaining gasps once more and flurry of comments, groups piling together in fear. “Worry not. I have tamed it,” He pulled at the chain to lift Thor up, showing off the gold collar on his neck that was far more intricate than it seemed. With a flick of his hand, Thor was made to bare his wrists, matching manacles thrummed with magic that caught the eye of the court before them. 

"After denouncing his title, he begged for exile, pressed that his crimes needed suffering worse than death. But I, a most ever gracious King who bears affection for my brother-" Thor scoffed under his breath. "-Made it my first decree to grant him pardon for the heinous act he committed… On the condition that he — as you can very well see — submits to become Asgard's symbol of peace for this new age. Our strongest warrior newly humbled to one of pure pleasure and prosperity, an _argr_. Our way of ushering the turn of a new age, leaving warfare behind. How poetic, yes? And it is on this note where our congress begins."

Thor rolled his eyes at the floor. One for the dramatics, always, even as a King. Approval in the form of polite applause and assents lit up the hall, prompting Loki to settle the crowd down so they could formally start the agenda for the afternoon.

Once everyone seemed busy, Thor pulled back to sit on his thighs, out of sight and (hopefully) out of mind with the massive table providing enough cover. The meeting droned on above regarding the new treaties coming to place under Loki's rule, focusing on development in education, and the arts and philosophies, etcetera, etcetera. As the hour bled into another, he had somehow ended up leaning against Loki's lap, a hand in his hair and his eyes drooping shut. _Gods_ , did he wish that this ruse of theirs ached a little less on his knees. 

—

_Waking crashed through him like breaking through water, or lightning striking a tree._

_It_ was _lightning, hot and blistering. It seared his fingertips, his eyes, his lungs with every breath— lightning was everywhere._

 _Then, a scream, chilling and familiar. It called out a name,_ his _name._

_The blinding light parted in his vision, revealing the carnage before him. The golden image of Asgard's throne was tarnished with the ichor of deep blue blood, freezing the surfaces uncovered by the grotesque mass of charred bodies littered about him._

_At the center of it all was his father cradling the lifeless body of his mother. Her eyes were open yet unfocused, the life behind them gone. A webwork of veins crawling up from the neckline of her dress betrayed the culprit of her untimely death: lightning. The very one still crackling on Thor's fingertips._

_Air immediately left his chest, the pressure in the room dropping with him. He met the heavy gaze of his father, once swelling with pride and affection for him. Now, it was nothing but black and acrid and angry and– Gone behind rolled whites and closed lids._

_At the eve of the summer solstice, Asgard was covered in frost._

_At the eve of the summer solstice, the berserker awakened._

_At the eve of the summer solstice, a prince became a king, and a warrior became argr._

_—_

It was a brilliant plan on paper, Thor mused through the idle petting he received, softly dozing off. His Loki was witness to his sin that night, his Loki who waded through the bodies and caught him in his arms before he fell, who kissed and whispered _I'm here, it isn't your fault. I forgive you._ into his ear when everything came crashing down, and it was Loki who thought of everything to keep them together despite it all. 

It was also Loki who was absolutely _reveling_ in the fact he had full control over him whenever they were in public. In fact, Thor thought he was enjoying himself a little _too_ much. 

Thor clicked his tongue, tucking some of his hair behind an ear ever so casually before he reached forth, slowly stroking a hand up his thigh. Above him, he heard Loki pause, as if he caught something in passing thought, but he managed without a hitch. Oh, how steadfast, what a great ruler he would be. Thor made another pass with his hand, higher and higher he went across Loki's leather breeches, squeezing slowly once he reached his inner thigh. Let's see how steadfast he could be _now_. 

There. The hand in his hair tightened a little, making him gasp softly. A signal for him to go on, to edge the tips of his fingers into the crease of his pants. Warm, he felt, half-hard and throbbing against his palm. 

It was exhilarating, teasing his brother like this in public. He never knew how fun something so scandalous could be (perhaps this was why Loki did it so often), pairing it with the play of power they were pretending to have. Even baring it all, Thor knew Loki felt more naked than he did now. Eagerly, he undid the laces of his breeches, purposefully doing it tortuously slow to tease. 

Loki was tapping his foot in anticipation, impatient for something, _anything_ to happen. Lucky for him, Thor was merciful. Soon enough, he had found his prize, long and blushing the prettiest pink. Thor smiled and already, he felt himself salivating. As if they haven't just coupled the morning before he dressed for tonight's grand reveal.

He gave him one long stroke, smearing the precum collecting at the tip before leaning up to spit unto his cock. His breath lingered, savoring the way Loki tremble under his hand, barely keeping it together with how he stumbled and stuttered and lost his words. What a great first impression as the new Allfather. 

(Perhaps he wasn’t _so_ merciful.)

Thor chuckled, keeping a slow and leisurely pace to calm Loki down. Slick and smooth under his touch, the temptation to put his mouth on him was strong. The gold chains on his wrist caught the sunlight and tinkled with each pull of his hand. There must be a lovely soft flush blooming on his brother's face already, pretty lips parting to make that soft whine whenever he teased him like this. Wonder how he'll talk himself out of this one now—

Or not. As he was immediately hauled up by the hair and dropped into the table with a soft crash of metal and stones on the hardwood. He hissed and threw his head up, along with the other nobles before him at the interruption to their matters of state. Loki's hidden strength was always a surprise whenever he used it on him. He looked absolutely livid.

"Pets can be _so_ naughty and needy, don't you think?" The question was directed to no one in particular as Loki rose up, trousers back in place. Thor was jolted forward by the chain, back bent in a beautiful arch the other nobles must be eyeing right now with breaths held. So much for keeping focus on the meeting. If there was one thing Loki enjoyed, it was showing off, soaking up the reactions he received. An _argr_ was meant to be seen, after all. A privilege for those who were worthy. Roving eyes, lecherous stares, desires so deep yet they cannot gain no matter how much they tried. He was Loki's. 

"You always forget your place. Still think you're the crown prince? Tch. That won't do. My study. _Now_." Loki ordered with a poisonous edge in his tone, tugging him back down into the ground by the leash where he landed with a dull thud on the pillow. Ass. Thor pushed himself up to stand, adjusting the chains with a small defiant scoff. 

_Smack!_

A bright pink lash appeared across his ass, making him tense up while he walked out. Laughter and jeers joined the cutting voice of amusement Loki directed at him. "Move, and I will join you later, filthy _argr_." 

—

The moment the double wood doors opened, Thor made a move, pinning Loki up against the door with a low growl. “Hello, lover,” Loki greeted, already breathless and flushed with the hand around his neck. He met Thor’s gaze with a cheeky grin. “No hard feelings, hm?”

“Didn’t you think you went a little too far?” Thor cut right to the chase, residual heat from earlier dying on his cheeks.

Loki’s smile remained unfazed. In fact, it stretched wider. Cheekier. “Perhaps.”

Thor tightened his grip, the pink on his cheeks deepening with anger. Loki’s eyes fluttered, a soft groan fanning across his lips before he squirmed with delight. Thor’s might was always there, silly manacles would never stop that, and maybe, just maybe, Loki pushed him so much to get right here. 

“You _like_ it,” Thor whispered in realization, voice low and rumbling. It must be getting into Loki’s head, the power of parading him around, the spotlight of keeping the throne, and having him all to himself behind doors. It was a chaotic mess waiting to unravel. Loki would absolutely _feed_ on this. His grip slackened, turned into a lover’s caress as he crowded him closer against the door. Loki’s thigh came up, brushing against the useless, indecent loincloth he wore to tease the half-hard cock beneath. 

“As if _you_ don’t, brother,” Loki smugly, tilting his head up and pulling on the chain to catch his lips. A soft press against his own, a breath of fresh air from the heat of humiliation he faced earlier. Thor willingly drank it up, lured back into the temptation that was his brother. He tasted of tart berry wine and luscious chocolate. He tasted himself from the morning, and the sizzle of magic on his tongue. He wanted to taste _more_.

“We don’t have much time, _your majesty_. Your court awaits.” Thor mocked with a kiss-pink smile, lifting Loki up by the thighs before the urge to capture his lips came once more. He laid him on the table that Loki cleared off with a flick of a hand, arms around him with the ringing of those damn jewels that followed. 

Mouth insistent and unyielding, it wasn’t his gentleness he wanted, not right now. Thor made quick work of pushing Loki’s robes aside and his trousers down, spitting into his hand to work into his brother. Loki arched into the touch, thrown off for a moment at the sudden intrusion. He was still wet and stretched out from this morning but _fuck_ , did it still burn to get filled up again. He looked up at the sound of his name, meeting Thor’s darkened gaze. “Take them off.”

“What, right now—” His question died on his tongue when Thor curled his fingers up, a long keen replacing it instead. “Alright, hah, alright…” Loki raised his hands, touching the warm metal around Thor’s neck with an utter of the counterspell. Thor watched him, fingers slow and steady inside his ass, pressing against the spot that was making his knees buckle. He heard the collar shift, thrumming and vibrating as Loki spoke into it. 

Power and seiðr suddenly flooded and swelled inside of him. It felt too much and too little, too hot and too cold. It all came in a swift burst with a loud crack of thunder outside. Then everything, everything inside him was lit up in _lightning._

—

“...Brother?”

Thor growled in response, eyes glowing bright as he fixed his gaze down at Loki. His movement has stilled, eyes seeing but unaware. Loki moved his hands to his shoulders to push him off but he jolted back, hands tingling. He had seen this coming but not to this extent. To contain Thor’s power, such ancient seiðr, and cutting off the source was said to be impossible in all the books he had read. Not for him, however, he was Loki. But now, he faced something else as a result.

He faced the raw, untamed power of the berserker.

Loki’s face broke out in a sly grin. How interesting.

To say he was mad was an understatement. For he had spread his legs and dropped back on his elbows, as if offering himself up to the berserker whose fingers still inside his ass and his cock hard. “Come on then. Take it.”

Thor tilted his head, as if sizing him up, bright eyes falling to his hand and his wet split. He grunted, pushing his fingers deep inside him, a pulse of electricity coursing through with the thrust. “ _Oh, fuck_ –” Loki gasped, eyes wide when he felt the sparks curl through his flesh, searing for a split second before it dissipated into a warm buzz. _That_ was new. He threw his head up, hair falling in sweat-damp locks by his temples. There was a challenge in his smirk when he met the berserker’s eyes, canting his hips into the touch.

More of those pulses came and racked up his spine as Thor finger fucked him in earnest, buzzes that went to his cock, his nipples, up to his lips. There was no hesitation, no hint of reservation nor gentleness; this was pure, animalistic need. Loki cried out, fingernails deep in the wood, whitened knuckles as he curled it up against the edge of the wood. “Yes! Fuck, _yes_ , give it to me, Thor!”

Loki’s head banged the table as he was pushed down with Thor’s other hand, holding him down by the throat like a spoil of war. Above him, Thor’s expression barely shifted from its stoic mask, eyes ominously glowing as he studied him. There was a threat of danger here, mounting with Loki’s growing fear and further fueling his arousal. His cock twitched, dripping precum as he anticipated Thor’s next move.

“ _Give_.”

That was the first time Thor had spoken since he changed, the air dropping in pressure around them, making it a little harder to breathe. The hand in him was drawn away, used with the residual slick and spit to stroke his cock. Gods, even _that_ looked bigger than normal, crackling with the same energy crawling all over his body and with– _Fuck._ Air was punched out of his lungs when Thor abruptly entered him, cock bottoming out with a deep, guttural groan.

Loki had taken this before, they’ve been rough before, but not, good _gods_ , not like this. He ached to arch up but the hand closed around his throat was unmoving. He gasped for air, eyes rolling back at another shockwave ran through him as Thor thrusted inside. It felt like liquid fire was poured right inside him, focusing right into his dripping cock. Fuck, this was getting addicting. The lightning coursing through him, making him see stars, pushing him further and further to the edge.

The room spun around when he was flipped around without a care, the wood unforgiving against his poor cock, still untouched. Didn’t matter, not with the way Thor pulled him up to the edge, lifting his hips to line with his. He was going to spill soon if his brother kept this up, handling him like a ragdoll. Thor drew a deep breath, sinking his thick cock deep inside him with his electricity following through. 

“ _Thor_.” His head lashed back, pulled by the hair that bent his neck impossibly back. Teeth sank deep into his throat and Thor’s cock moved faster and faster, off-rhythm with each pulse of seiðr coming stronger and lasting longer. He must be desperate now, fraying at the edges of control. Not much was said about berserkers in his textbooks, but all of them mentioned the same thing: _beast_. And a beast he was. Breeding him as if his seed could take. Using him like a cock sleeve, making ass all red and sloppy from the relentless drag in and out. He felt like such a filthy mess, a cheap copper whore, being used like this, as if he was nothing more than a hole to take.

Loki choked on his spit when Thor pulled him up, thighs hooked on his hands with ease. Gravity pushed him down with Thor’s length pushing further inside as he sank down. Impossible. He had never felt this full before. When he thought Thor stopped to rest, he began to move in a punishing pace, hips slamming up against his ass, making him bounce on his cock. His own slapped against his stomach, streaking the desk with his precum with each bounce. 

“Please, _please,_ I- I can’t- Fuck, Thor…” He scrambled up as the urge to cum began to crest. So close. He managed to wrap an arm around Thor’s broad shoulders, a feeble attempt to ground himself as there seemed to be no stopping his brother. He was answered with a breathy grunt, blinding eyes on him once more. He should be afraid, but that was Thor still in there. This _was_ still his Thor. Loki brought himself closer, smashing their lips together. Thor hummed in surprise, possibly caught offguard, but he quickly kissed him back, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he greedily brought him closer. 

“ _Mine_.”

The air about them began to lower in pressure again, clouds outside darkening up and ozone sharp in his nose. Loki broke the kiss to take a ragged breath before Thor snapped his hips up, making him throw his head back. He brought a hand down as he hissed through his teeth, desperately stroking his cock at the brutal pace Thor set him on riding his cock. “Come on, _damn you_ , come on, brother… I’m– I’m so close. Going to fucking…” 

His vision was filled with a burst of light, fingers tingling while he trembled and shook, thrown back down unto the mess he spilled on the desk. Thor’s hips were flush against his as he felt the last of his cum paint his insides, warming him up and making him delightfully full. 

“Mmhn...” Loki barely managed to drawl out when he felt Thor nuzzle into the back of his head, his cock slipping out of him. Cum dribbled out of his used ass, fucked raw and loose. They both caught their breaths, sunlight dappling their skin as it streamed through the glass window, skies clearing up.

“That was new,” Thor broke the silence in an airy chuckle, his weak voice muffled by his hair. Seemed like the berserker took a toll on him as well.

There was a knock on the door, unsure yet hurried in the few beats in took.

The meeting.

Thor raised a brow and looked down at Loki, amused. “Ah… How are you going to explain this, _silvertongue_?”

With a smile, Loki turned his head, catching Thor’s lips in a final kiss before they depart once more. “Well. I _am_ the Allfather, aren’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on MatadorCocktail's prompt:
> 
> i thought with loki as the king and thor as his /fake/ concubine (maybe he disgraced himself with his warmongering ways and chose this instead of exile) bonus if there's a dynamic reversal where loki really enjoys bossing thor around when they're in public and play up his superior position but as soon as they're behind closed doors he submits to thor's every whim 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
